


Hidden Secrets

by Zoltan3223



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Cliffhangers, F/M, Hidden Secrets, Multi, Mysterious phone calls, Rescue Missions, Shadowy figures, haunting realizations, mentions of drug use, sex but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoltan3223/pseuds/Zoltan3223
Summary: Something fishy is up with Noah, so Dan teams up with Emily to find out what's going on. Little do they know that they are biting off more than they can handle, and that one of them won't make it out alive.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Mysterious Calls

**Author's Note:**

> work of fiction. first long fic! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> I don't know Dan, Noah or Emily in reality. I love writing them into things however!

Dan woke up later than usual, mainly due to the fact his phone battery didn't charge overnight causing it to die before he had a chance to plug it in. Waking up, he was already in a foul mood from a nasty fall in the snow the night prior while cleaning off the driveway, but what also angered him was the fact that Noah had ghosted him at the bar without so much as a hello. He also didn't return home until two in the morning, going to bed in the guest room instead of crawling in beside him like he usually would have done in the past. 

Dan didn't know what was going on with his boyfriend, but he was determined to find out, even if it killed him in the process. He wasn't a jealous person by nature, but he knew his boyfriend was a flirt especially when he was drunk or high on painkillers, which happened often and seemed to be getting worse with each passing day. Dan occasionally smoked weed and popped a few pills himself when he needed to calm his erratic nerves, but the last time he did that had been two years ago when he found out one of his friends had passed away from a workplace accident, even though he found out from the other employees who worked at the industrial site that it was a murder. 

However, even though the accident occurred in the past, thinking about it brought up painful memories, ones in which Dan didn't want to delve deeper into. 

As he padded down the hallway, he stopped when he overheard Noah on the phone, talking to someone in a hushed, low voice. 

"Look. I'll get you the money when I have the funds. You don't have to come here. In fact, it's not a good idea. When? Expect it by the end of the week at the latest. Okay. Good. I'll see you then," he responded, letting out a sigh as he hung up from the call.

Dan was confused, but decided that he needed an answer. He wasn't the type normally to pry into something that didn't deal with him directly, but in this case, it was serious. Noah wasn't the one to keep secrets or hide anything from anyone, so this sudden change was completely out of character for him. 

"Noah, what the fuck is going on with you?" he questioned, stepping into the room. 

Noah jumped at the sound, turning around and yelping. Usually, Dan would have laughed it off, but he was frowning at him instead.

"What are you doing here? Nothing is going on with me! Why do you ask? Is something going on with you?" he queried, a nervous tone in his voice. 

"Who was on the phone? Are you in danger?" his boyfriend asked, getting right to the point. 

Noah gulped, trying to figure out a way to change the conversation to another topic. He didn't want Dan to find out that he was part of a mafia family and that his past was coming back to haunt him in a way he didn't expect. He didn't want him to get hurt if something did happen. He wanted to keep him out of the loop as much as possible, and cursed under his breath knowing that he should have taken the phone call outside so that Dan couldn't hear him or get in the middle of things. 

"Well?" Dan's voice said, unwavering. 

"I can't do this right now. I have to go to work. I'll see you later," Noah said, brushing past him as fast as he could, grabbing his keys and exiting the apartment as if it were on fire.

Dan stood in the hallway, frowning at the hasty departure. It wasn't until Redmond barked that he snapped out of his stupor, shaking his head. Wandering back to the bedroom, he picked up his phone, calling the one person he could trust the most. After waiting for what seemed like an age and almost hanging up, the call was finally answered. 

"What's up, hot stuff?" Emily questioned, playfully.

"Not in the mood right now. Are you busy at the moment?" he asked, wincing slightly as a dehydration headache began setting in. 

Sensing something was amiss, she rolled right back into business mode, answering his question seriously instead of playing around like she usually would whenever he called. 

"Wow. Okay. I'm available. What's going on? Are you two lovebirds having issues?" 

Dan sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't know where to begin, and the headache was making his rational side foggier than usual. He was just happy he had someone to talk to in order to think things through properly. 

"I-I don't know what's going on. Noah's been acting strangely since last night at the bar. He's just left for work, but I heard him talking on the phone about funds. I know he's financially responsible, but recently he has been ordering shots for the entire bar when he knows he shouldn't. I'm just worried that he's in trouble and someone is coming after him, and that this is the only way he's able to keep the truth about his finances hidden from me until it's too late. I don't want it to be too late. I want to help him if he's in danger. I don't want him to get hurt," he responded, choking back a sob.

"Shit. That does sound serious. Do you want me to come over? I'm free all day. I can bring over tequila and a few joints," she replied. 

"Please. I know you have a key but I'll leave the door unlocked, so just come on in," he said, letting out a loud sigh. 

**  
It didn't take long for Emily to show up at the apartment. While waiting for her, Dan had a shower and was just finishing drying his hair when he heard her arrive, courtesy of Redmond's barking over the sound of the hairdryer. 

"Dan? I'm here," she called out, setting the bottle of tequila and pre-rolled joints on the kitchen counter. 

"Hi. Let me just get dressed. It won't take long. Make yourself comfortable anywhere you'd like," he responded, walking into the kitchen. 

"I can do that. Do you want me to pour us something to drink? It might help us clear our heads a bit," she quipped, gesturing towards the goodies she'd brought with her while trying her best to not stare at his bare chest. 

"Yes. We need to be drunk and high in order to comprehend what the hell is going on with Noah. I don't know if I can do any research sober, especially if it means snooping around his paperwork. I've never done anything like that in my life, and I want to be as drunk as possible so I forget it afterwards. I hope that makes sense and I'm not rambling. I tend to do that when I don't have alcohol in my system and it's embarrassing," he muttered. 

"I'll make us some breakfast as well. It's bad to smoke joints on an empty stomach. Do you want pancakes or cookies? I know they aren't healthy, but I haven't eaten much since last night with Emir, who insisted he'd cook for me when I was over at his place. He can't cook at all. No wonder he relies on take out!" 

Dan glared at her, not realizing he was furrowing his brow. 

"Hey! I can't cook either! It's a miracle I know how to make popcorn without setting fire to the damn microwave!" he quipped. 

"At least you try to cook! Anyway, go get dressed. I'll let Redmond out onto the patio so he can do his business. Be quick so we can hang out!" 

"Would you like me to stay without a shirt? I know how much you enjoy the view," he trolled, sticking his tongue out at her before disappearing into his room to put on actual clothing. 

"You're a tease, Levy! No wonder Noah loves you," she remarked, stifling a giggle.   
**  
After eating, Emily decided it was time to light up the joint she'd brought. Dan nodded and started to clear the plates from the table, but was stopped as he put them into the dishwasher. 

"Don't worry about those right now. We have other pressing matters to deal with at the moment," she whispered, pulling him away from the kitchen and towards the living room. 

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, even though he had a feeling he knew where this was heading. 

Pushing him onto the couch, she lit up the joint in her mouth, taking a few puffs before handing it lazily to him. It reminded them both about shooting the interaction between David and Stevie in season one where David found the backwards hat, and they both glanced at each other, howling with laughter. 

"I still can't believe we were allowed to air that episode. I'm surprised it didn't get banned everywhere for drug use!" she said, sidling up to him while running her fingers along the hem of his t-shirt. 

"Well if you do recall, they were fake joints. We wouldn't have been in any trouble whatsoever. I don't know about you, but I did enjoy our tiny make-out session, but I don't remember writing it into the script," he whispered, feeling drowsy from the weed and alcohol in his system as he stifled a tiny yawn. 

"I felt it was appropriate to add a kiss considering the fact Stevie asked David if she did kiss him in the previous scene and he said no. It made perfect sense to me," she responded. 

"What would happen if you were to kiss me now?" Dan queried, surprised at his sudden confidence, which he blamed solely on the fact he was anxious about Noah.

Emily smiled, pushing up his shirt to kiss his stomach, noticing the band of Dan's underwear peeking out from his grey joggers. The sensation of the kiss caused him to shiver before pulling her closer to his body, his erection achingly hard and pressing against the seam of his boxer briefs. 

"Let's move this to the bedroom. You need relief and I don't want to scar Redmond with what's about to happen," she replied, pulling him off the couch before extinguishing the joint in the ashtray she found. 

"Good idea. I don't want to have to pay for his therapy," Dan whispered, letting himself follow her down the hall.   
**  
Dan was never the one to beg for release, but in his hazy stupor, he found himself doing just that. Within seconds of entering the bedroom, he was pushed backwards onto the bed, his clothes ripped off and his hands tied up against the bedposts. He let out a strangled moan as Emily positioned herself between his legs, taking his entire length with ease as she leaned forward to kiss his neck, leaving tiny bites she hoped Noah would find. She knew he wouldn't be mad at her for leaving marks, due to the fact they had an open relationship agreement, so she took the opportunity to mark Dan as best as she could, feeling her own heat intensifying deep inside. 

"Please. I'm begging you. Let me come," he said, breathlessly. 

"Does Noah know how submissive you are? Usually it's him that's squirming on the bed wanting release. This will be such a treat for him when he comes home later tonight. Wouldn't you agree?" she questioned, tweaking one of his nipples gently. 

Dan was about to respond, but the sound of his phone going off killed the mood instantly. As Emily untied his hands from the bedposts, he reached over and noticed it was Noah calling. Relief flooded his veins, but something wasn't right.

"Hello?" he asked, unsure of what to do next. 

The voice on the other end of the call wasn't his boyfriend. Instead it was a deeper voice, almost sounding like a prank call in the way he'd experienced them before from rabid fans calling his number while he was in the middle of filming all those years ago. 

"We have Mr. Reid. If you want to see him again, you will bring the funds," the voice commanded before hanging up. 

Dan dropped his phone on the bed and started shaking violently. 

"What happened? Who was on the phone?" Emily asked, a concerned tone in her voice. 

"Remember how I was telling you about his financial situation, and how I was worried about him? It's worse than I'd originally thought. Noah's been kidnapped," he responded, breaking down crying.   
_

End of Part One.


	2. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah wakes up and realizes he's been captured by the very people he's been trying to hide from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this epic journey! What will happen next? Stay tuned! 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> I don't know Noah, Dan, or Emily in reality.

Noah woke up, beaten and bloody. His shirt was torn, he was tied to a chair, and blood dripped from his nose onto his chest. He'd been drugged in order to knock him out, but when that didn't work, he was shot with a stun gun to the side and back which eventually did the trick. He also couldn't open his eyes all the way, courtesy of bruises beginning to bloom along the side of his head. He felt like hell, and he knew it showed. 

"You thought you could escape our clutches, but you were wrong. We'd find you eventually. In fact, we knew exactly where you were hiding all these years. Our family has ties everywhere in the community, and you should have known better," one of the voices said, eerily. 

"Hit him again," another voice whispered in the darkness. 

"Not yet. We should give him a chance to explain himself. There's no use talking to a corpse," the first voice responded, chuckling. 

"I don't have the funds. There's nothing you can do about it. I told Salvatore on the phone that he'd get the funds by Friday at the latest. Last time I checked, it's still Monday morning. You didn't give me a chance to secure them. Instead, you had to resort to what you always do, which is beating an innocent bystander up and threatening them with death until they give you want you want. Granted, I know I'm not innocent in the least, but it's still the same. I want no part of this family anymore. It's one of the reasons I left when I did. I'd appreciate it if you let me go. If you do, I won't tell anyone about this unfortunate incident," Noah quipped, trying his best to keep his erratic nerves quiet. 

"Spoken like a true businessman. I must say, I'm impressed. However, that won't help you here. Unless you are able to get the funds, we won't be letting you go," Salvatore replied. 

Noah rolled his eyes, knowing that the only way out and to get help was to give into Salvatore's commands. Readjusting himself as best as he could despite the intense pain he was in he looked at the boss, taking a deep breath before continuing on. 

"Fine. Tell me what I have to do."


	3. Deep Breaths (Interlude #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is frazzled from the phone call, and is on the verge of yet another anxiety attack. Thanks to conversations she's had in the past with Noah, Emily knows a trick to calm him down and get him to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little interlude before the rescue begins! 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> I don't know Dan, Noah or Emily in reality.

Dan paced around the bedroom, not being able to sit down for more than five seconds at a time due to his panic attacks that kept crushing his every move. Even the joints weren't helping, and Emily was at a loss, not knowing what to do to ease his anxiety. He was already redressed, but in his panicked state, he didn't realize it. 

"Fuck. Fuck! What should we do? Should we call the cops? Is that even advisable? I have no idea what I'm doing!" he yowled, crashing to his knees in defeat. 

Emily rolled off the bed and got dressed before coming down to his eye level, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey. Look at me. It's going to be okay. We're in this together. We will find a way to bring him home. Come back and lie on the bed. I think I know how to comfort you to keep you from having another anxiety attack," she whispered. 

Dan nodded his head and stood up. It was at this time he realized he was back in his clothing. 

"How? I thought I was nude," he quipped, glancing down. 

"You were, but you were also on autopilot and I didn't want to interrupt what you were doing. Panic attacks tend to do that to you. I remember them well on the set while we were filming. Now, lie back on the bed and take a few deep breaths," she responded, kissing him on the cheek. 

To her surprise, Dan did as he was told, letting out a sigh in the process as he tried to relax. Putting the offending phone on the bedside table, he closed his eyes and settled into the pillows as Emily shifted underneath the covers until she was next to him. 

"Are you comfortable now?" she asked, running a hand under his shirt, her fingers lightly tracing the coarse hair on his stomach.

It took a few minutes for Dan to respond, and Emily thought he'd fallen asleep, which would have been a good thing. She knew he'd been stressed to the max when they were in the midst of filming and that he never seemed to get any rest at night, which in turn compounded his high anxiety. She also remembered that she had to physically pull him away from his computer, going as far as to lock it in her trailer at night so he could get some sleep. He yelled at her one day when he couldn't find the scripts, but ultimately apologized after yet another nap in his trailer, saying he was out of line and that he appreciated what she was doing for his well-being. 

"Dan? Are you purring?" she queried, stifling a giggle. 

"Yes. I've never felt this relaxed in my entire life. How did you know stomach rubs calm me down? Did Noah tell you, because all I can say is that it's working wonders," he responded, opening his eyes. 

"Indeed he did. He also told me that you enjoy having the inside of your navel rubbed as well. Is this true?" 

Dan nodded, blushing slightly. 

"May I?" she asked. 

"Of course. You don't need to ask permission," he replied, letting out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes once more. 

"I know. I just wanted to make sure what I was doing was okay," she muttered. 

"Trust me. It's more than okay," he quipped, shivering in anticipation.


	4. Securing the Funds (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is forced to make a hasty decision about staying with the family he has tried to escape from. Salvatore makes him an offer he can't refuse. What will he end up doing next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but it sets everything up for part two! 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> I don't know Dan, Noah, or Emily in reality.

Salvatore insisted he joined Noah at the bank of his choosing in order to secure the funds needed, but he could tell his charge was displaying signs of backing out from the deal entirely. He needed to get Noah to understand the severity of leaving the family and what the repercussions could entail if he didn't listen, so he ended up shooting another accomplice who was in the vehicle at the time in the back of the head without warning. 

"Jesus fucking christ!" Noah exclaimed, feeling sick to his stomach at the sight of the blood dripping down the window. 

"That's what will happen to you if you decide to bunk off from our plan. I don't think you want to end up like old Frankie over there, am I right?" Salvatore said, with ease. 

Noah nodded his head, wanting nothing more than to throw up from the shock. Seeing the body in the passenger seat of the limousine lifeless caused him to rethink his stance on leaving the family, however, he was already planning his next escape. He just had to keep his mouth shut and pray Salvatore wouldn't find out.

"I won't leave. You've convinced me to stay. What are we going to do with the body? We can't leave it here," he responded, swallowing roughly. 

Salvatore grinned, his stained teeth from too many cigars glowing in the harsh light of the car. 

"We will do what we always do, and that is by dumping it in the ocean. The marine life have to eat somehow." 

Noah opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the anonymous driver as the limo came to an abrupt stop in front of the bank. 

"We're here, Boss."


	5. Deep Breaths (Interlude Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan wakes up from a nap only to realize what time it actually is. He doesn't want Emily to see him, but when she does, she doesn't run away. Instead, she uses his state to their advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun part before the rescue begins! I'm very happy to see you're all enjoying the fic! I'm having so much fun writing it! 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> I don't know Emily, Dan, or Noah in reality.

After another nap, Dan woke up with a jolt, falling off the bed before scrambling to his feet. As he checked his phone, he let out a yowl when a notification popped up, ultimately throwing it on the ground. Emily stifled a laugh, yawning and stretching under the covers as she watched him move around the room frantically. 

"Wh-What time is it?" he asked, closing the curtains. 

Rolling over, she checked the clock on the bedside table, wondering why he was rushing around. 

"It's six-thirty. Why do you ask?" she questioned, glancing at him. 

"Fuck. You need to go! You need to go!" he responded, his eyes widening. 

"Go? Go where? I thought we were rescuing Noah!" she exclaimed, sitting up. 

Without warning, Dan ran out into the hallway in order to get away from her. He barely managed to make it to the kitchen when he let out a terrified scream in agony. The sound sent Emily out of bed to see what the hell was going on, but when she calmly walked into the kitchen, she couldn't find him anywhere. His clothes were strewn on the floor, but that was the only evidence she could see in the darkness. As she turned around to flip on a light, she heard him speak. 

"Don't turn it on. Leave it off. I don't want you to see me like this," he whispered. 

Emily stood in the middle of the kitchen, Dan's torn clothing in one hand. 

"Don't want to see you like what? I always want to see you! What the flying fuck is going on here?" she responded, surveying the room. 

There was a shuffling sound followed by a loud crash of glass from the farthest point in the kitchen. When Dan stepped out, Emily gasped but didn't turn and run away like he thought she would. 

"I guess Noah didn't tell you this part," he muttered. 

Emily shook her head, her jaw dropping as she took in the sight of him.

"Holy shit! You're a werewolf!" 

Dan blinked in the darkness, not knowing how to respond. 

"I was able to stop the transformation halfway, but I'm still in pain because of it. You're not scared of me? How come?" 

"Why would I be scared? We can use this to our advantage. Those thugs won't know what hit them when they see us walk in. Go get dressed and meet me back here once you're done. I have a plan."


	6. Securing the Funds (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newbie employee at the bank is tasked with taking care of the 'rat problem' by Salvatore. However, he doesn't know that the entire conversation has been eavesdropped upon by a detective poised as an employee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting! I hope you are all enjoying the fic! 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> I don't know Dan, Noah, Emily or Dustin in reality. 
> 
> Original Characters listed below: 
> 
> -Salvatore Bloom
> 
> -Nicholas Alvarez 
> 
> -Frankie Bloom

Nicholas Alvarez had arrived for his shift at the bank when another employee told him he had a phone call. As he wandered into the dingy, poorly-lit staffroom to answer the call, his nerves were shot to hell and he was sweating despite there being no heat in the room. 

"H-hello?" he asked, even though he had a feeling he knew who was on the other end of the call. 

"You remember our deal, right? The target is heading into the bank right now. You can't miss him. He's easy to spot. Make sure no other teller gets him. There's no sense in involving the others. Do you have what you need to finish the job?" Salvatore's voice queried. 

Nicholas felt around for the tiny pistol in his back pocket, hidden under his shirt so it would be out of sight. If the heist went well, it would be the first time he'd killed someone, but he knew that if it didn't go to plan, he would be dispatched quickly without a word. There was no way he was going to let that happen. 

"Yes I do." 

"Excellent. Meet me in the alleyway once the rat problem has been taken care of. We will go from there," Salvatore responded, hanging up the phone. 

As Nicholas exited the staffroom, he didn't know his conversation had been eavesdropped upon by another employee hidden around the corner listening to everything being said on both sides through an earpiece. He made sure Nicholas left the hallway before speaking in a low tone. 

"Did you get all that?" he questioned. 

"Right as ever, Dustin. Let's go bring Noah home," the voice replied, static crackling in his ear.


	7. Suits, Ties, and Red Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Emily get ready to rescue Noah, however, Emily is stunned when she sees his outfit choice for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! This one is a bit longer than the one prior, but it's worth it! 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> I don't know Dan, Noah, Emily or Dustin in reality.

Dan's phone dinged while he was trying to figure out what to wear. He wanted to hurry, so he didn't glance at his phone to see who messaged him until he had an idea of the outfit he wanted to put on. Despite the heat in the room, he was absolutely frozen to the core, and secretly hoped that he wasn't coming down with a cold. 

Getting sick at this point in time wouldn't be fun whatsoever. Emily would also kill him if she ended up hearing a sniffle, so he took a Tylenol before heading back out to the kitchen where she was waiting. He was also still in pain from holding back fully on his transformation from human to beast, so that also took a toll on his health as well. 

"Are you almost done in there? Do you want me to come in and assist you? We don't have much time," she said, her voice muffled by the door. 

"So much for going back to the kitchen for the big reveal," he cursed, under his breath.

He was putting the finishing touches on his outfit, adding the cufflinks to his shirt as he opened the door. 

Emily couldn't believe her eyes. 

"Damn you look good. Why haven't I seen this suit on you before?" she questioned, trying her best to not drool all over the place. 

Dan smiled at her. 

"I've never had a reason to put it on until now I guess. I bought it back in Paris when Noah ended up having to go to a funeral. I was going to accompany him, but I ended up getting sick from the food the night before, so I put it in the bag and kept it hidden away. I actually forgot I had it until recently. Do you think it will work?" he asked, walking into the bathroom to fluff his hair up in the mirror. 

"It would if we were going to a cocktail party at a high-class restaurant. I thought the whole objective was to try and blend in with our surroundings, not draw attention to ourselves!" she exclaimed. 

Dan laughed, his red eyes glowing in the dim light of the bedroom. His eyes caught Emily's attention, and she wandered over to him, pressing a kiss to his neck and cupping the obvious bulge in his tuxedo pants, marveling at the size. 

"Goodness. What big eyes you have," she whispered in his ear, the sensation causing him to shiver and bite his lower lip. 

"You're a troll. I'm trying to keep the fire below the belt at a minimum and you're not helping the situation one bit," he responded, his claws receding back into his fingers. 

Even though he was still horny as all hell from the events earlier that morning, he didn't want to scratch her by accident. He didn't want to bring another wolf into the world without his Alpha's approval first. Once he had that, it was smooth sailing. 

"I do have a question for you. Maybe I've read too many horror novels, but I thought werewolves had fur and fangs. You don't seem to have either!" 

Dan took her hand and gently placed it under his shirt, where she gasped at the warmth she felt.

"Is that so? See if you can find my navel right now," he whispered, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to locate it no matter how hard she tried. 

"Oh my god," she replied, breathlessly.

He smirked. 

"I can feel it, but it's absolutely covered. Even though I might not have fur like a normal werewolf, doesn't mean that I don't have it anywhere else. You should really stop reading those books. Not only are they harmful, they leave little to the imagination," he said. 

"Quite right. I'll throw them out as soon as I get home!" she responded, still searching through the fur. 

"Not before I read them first!" he joked, picking up his phone to see who messaged him while he was getting dressed. 

Minutes passed before either one of them spoke. It wasn't until Dan gasped when Emily woke up again. 

"What is it? What's the matter?" she queried, jumping up. 

"It's Dustin. He knows where Noah is! He's already called us a cab. Come on! Grab your keys. We need to go!" 

"What about weaponry?" 

"We will make do with what we have. I have a feeling we won't be needing them," he quipped as he glanced at his claws, before running down the hall to put on his shoes. 

"Wait! What about the plan?" she yelled, running after him as fast as she could. 

"We will discuss it in the car. Let's go. It's here already!"


	8. Securing the Funds (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is nervous about the heist, but a familiar voice rings in his head, telling him it's going to be okay. The voice isn't who you think it is. He also receives some startling information about his family history, dating all the way back to the early 1300's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting!! 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> I don't know Dan, Noah, Emily or Dustin in reality.

As Noah stepped into the bank, he turned left instead of going right. Wandering into the bathroom, he made sure it was empty before going into one of the stalls. Closing his eyes, he felt the change start to take hold, silently grateful he wasn't wearing a wire or body camera. Letting out a hiss, he could taste the venom in his throat, knowing it was lethal if he spat it at someone. 

Salvatore had no idea his conversation on the phone had been overheard by both Noah and Dustin. If he did, he wouldn't hesitate to have them both killed in cold blood.

Dustin's voice rang clearly in his head. 

"We're set and in position. The wolves are here, dressed as normal customers. How's my favorite shapeshifter? I hope you're not too injured," he said. 

Noah screwed his eyes shut, focusing on his response. Being a shapeshifter had many advantages, one of them being the ability to communicate telepathically, which he enjoyed the most. The other was enhanced hearing capability, meaning he could listen in on conversations if they were deemed threatening. He hadn't told Dan, but he knew it would have to come up in conversation sooner than later. He just didn't know how to break it to him that he was also a supernatural being. 

"I'm in pain, but I've experienced worse. Those wars back in the 1800's were something else," he replied. 

Dustin chuckled. He remembered the wars well enough to know that Noah could bounce back from any injury, so he wasn't worried. 

"I'm sure there will be some Tylenol waiting for you at the end of this ordeal. Now, do you know what to do? Do you have your dagger?" 

He patted his back pocket, knowing that he didn't leave the house without it on him. He was just surprised that Salvatore hadn't spotted and destroyed it when he was taken hostage. It was a family heirloom that he hadn't had a chance to use, but he had a feeling that he'd be using it today. 

"Yes I do. Wait a second. How do you know I have a dagger?" he questioned. 

Dustin smiled. 

"I was the one who gave it to your great-great-uncle back in the early 1300's. It's only fitting that you'd have it now and that our paths would cross once again. Now enough talk. We're wasting the daylight. Get into position and wait for my signal," he responded, before going dark.


	9. A BJ a Day Keeps the Wolf at Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is having a difficult time keeping his wolf side quiet in the cab on the way to the bank. Emily has a plan that will help calm him down enough to focus on the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot smut filled chapter! I loved writing this one! I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> I don't know Dan, Emily, Noah, or Dustin in reality.

Dan was trying his best to keep his wolf side at a minimum, mainly due to the fact he didn't want to spook the driver. However, he didn't know the driver was also a wolf until he offered some gummy candy to help ease the pain a bit. 

"Tonight is rough for me as well. It's one of the reasons I keep this car fully stocked with everything I need in case I can't hold it in," he whispered, taking a few of the candies for himself. 

"What are you talking about?" 

The driver smiled, his orange eyes glowing in the rearview mirror. 

Dan gasped when he glanced up. 

"You're a-" he started, not knowing what to say next. 

"Werewolf, just like you. Yes." 

"Wow. There have been many revelations here tonight. Can I have one of the candies?" Emily asked, curiously. 

"Are you a wolf?" 

Emily shook her head. 

"Well then. There's your answer," the driver replied. 

Emily let out a huff, sinking against the leather seat, but her hands trailed along Dan's leg teasingly, causing him to stifle a moan. 

"What are you doing? I mean, I know what you're doing and it feels fantastic, but we can't do this here!" he growled. 

"Well if you'd be quiet, we'd actually get away with it. Besides, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this. We have time, so just relax. Do you trust me?" 

"Yes," he responded. 

Emily smiled and settled herself between his legs, unzipping his fly before reaching inside. Expecting to find boxer-briefs, she was pleasantly surprised to see that he wasn't wearing anything that got in the way, which made it easier for her to get to work without having to worry about extra pieces of fabric. Running a finger along the underside, she brought him to full peak within five seconds, knowing that he needed release in order to focus on the rescue mission. Without warning, she took his full length into her mouth with ease, the sensation causing Dan to gasp and moan breathlessly as she started to suck. Untucking his shirt slightly, she ran her hands underneath, feeling his muscles contract under her touch. 

"Holy fucking hell," he breathed, knowing he wouldn't last long in the state he was in. 

Thankfully, the driver was blissfully unaware of the sexual relations occurring in the backseat. He was either used to it happening, or didn't care at all, as long as they didn't make a mess that he'd have to clean up afterwards. 

Goosebumps sprouted on Dan's stomach as Emily's fingers continued their journey upwards. It wasn't until she'd reached a nipple that she tweaked it, causing him to let out another loud groan. She knew it was a sensitive spot, having heard and watched Noah attack him with fierce abandon when they thought they were alone while filming all those years ago, so she knew exactly what to do if she had the chance. 

She decided now was a good time as ever to act on it, and she did with wild abandon.

"Oh god. I'm going to come," he said, heavily. 

Emily nodded and braced herself for the impact, which flooded her system as she lapped every last bit of it up, making sure to clean the excess which dripped onto the seat. As she wiped her mouth and zipped him back up, she glanced at him before kissing him deeply. Dan responded to the kiss feverishly, not wanting to let her go.

"How are we feeling now?" she questioned as she broke the kiss, knowing her plan finally came to fruition. 

Dan's eyes changed from red to orange in the light of the car. The transformation was complete. 

"Let's go kill those thugs," he replied, flexing his claws.


	10. Trail Of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Emily rescue Noah from the clutches of Salvatore. Fun twist at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved writing this story!! I might do another long fic in the future as well! Let me know in the comments what you want to see/read! 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> I don't know Dan, Noah, Emily or Dustin in reality.

After cleaning up the blood so he wouldn't be easily picked out of the line up, Noah stood behind a customer, patiently waiting his turn. Images of Emily and Dan having intimate relations in the back of the car caused him to stifle a shiver in delight as he continued to wait for the bank employees to finish up with the customers in front of him. 

"You like those pictures, don't you?" Dustin queried. 

"Yes I do. Wait. You can see them as well? Does Dan know?" Noah questioned, his breath catching sharply in his throat at the thought. 

Dustin laughed. 

"No he doesn't. I have a feeling that if he did he would kill me. Emily might enjoy knowing about it, however. It's quite funny when you think about it," he responded. 

Before Noah could reply, a loud explosion occurred outside, sending glass shards everywhere. The customers scattered while ducking to avoid being impaled by the debris, and even Noah took cover behind a reinforced marble retaining wall. Once the dust settled, he glanced around in a blind panic, not knowing what to do. 

That's when he saw Dan and Emily standing in the middle of the bank, unscathed. 

"Oh. I forgot to mention that I placed a mine underneath the limo outside. It was bound to go off at any second. It's a good thing you left the limo when you did. Salvatore didn't stand a chance even if he tried to escape. You might want to watch out for Nicholas. He seems to be a bit frightened. Do you want me to deal with him?" Dustin asked. 

"Please do," Noah said, watching from a distance as the detective rounded the corner, stopping the scared failure of a hit man in his tracks. 

By this point, Nicholas was freaking out internally and externally. His boss was dead and so was the driver. He needed to escape fast before he was caught. As he turned to run away, he came face to face with Dustin, who smiled at him eerily. 

"Oh. Do you have somewhere you need to be? What's the rush? You have customers to assist, am I right? You don't want to be written up for having poor performance now, do you?" he questioned. 

Nicholas didn't know how to respond until Dan snuck up behind him. 

"Leave him to me. I'm feeling a bit peckish," he responded, tearing out Nicholas' spine as if it were a brittle twig in the forest. 

"Holy shit," Noah yelped, running towards his boyfriend. 

Noah fell to the ground, but Dan was quick in finishing his meal without letting any blood drop onto the ground. Once he was finished, he stood up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hands, turning to face Emily and Noah. 

Dustin had vanished into the mist. It was as if he hadn't been there at all. 

"I don't know about you, but I could use a drink," Dan quipped, like nothing peculiar had occurred. 

"Right behind you. I know a great bar down the road that accepts all sorts of supernatural beings like us," Noah responded. 

"Oh? What's the name of it?" Emily questioned, curiously. 

Noah smiled. 

"Cafe Tropical."


End file.
